How I Feel
by KayathePriestess
Summary: InuYasha accidently confesses his feelings for Kagome, and then runs away, ashamed of what she might think. Then an old family member shows up and it's not Sesshomaru! KagInu MirSan plz r&r good story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co.

Chapter 1: Fighting and Realization.

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in Japan. The skies are blue the birds are singing, and oh? What's this? Yelling? Ah, yes, here is our favorite Hanyou and miko fighting once again.

"I want to go home now!"

"No! I won't let you!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Sit!" Bam.

"Damn, Kagome get back here!" But using the spell to her advantage, Kagome sped off on her bike towards the well, and being that they weren't that far from it, Kagome was at the other side before InuYasha had time to peel himself off the ground.

'_Grrr! Stupid InuYasha. How can I love him so much, knowing that he doesn't return my feelings?'_

"K-Kagome? InuYasha?" Sota's timid voice was heard from somewhere above Kagome's head. She eagerly jumped out of the well, followed by a very pissed off half dog demon.

"Oh, great! It is you two!" Sota wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist for a brief second before pouncing on his role model.

"Ahh! Kagome get this damn kid off of me!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome just laughed and ran to the house to greet her mother.

Once inside…

"Oh hello InuYasha-dear." Mrs. Higurashi called when the disgruntled hanyou walked through the front door, tired from playing soccer with Sota.

"Hey." _'I hate being so mad at Kagome and keeping her on the other side. But I can't stand to be away from her at all. I love her so much. I want to tell her, but I can't.'_

"Hey, InuYasha? I am going to school tomorrow so you better behave." Kagome told him.

"Feh. Of course I'll behave."

The next day…

InuYasha had just finished a cup of ramen noodles and was wondering what to do next. Kagome and Sota were at school, Mrs. Higurashi was at work, and Grandpa was cleaning up in the shrine.

'_I guess I could see how Keade's village is doing. If there's a demon I could kill it and then by the time I'm done, Kagome will be back.' _He brightened at the idea and jumped down the well. When InuYasha reached the other side instead of finding a giant monster and villagers running in all directions, he saw Kikyo.

"K-Kikyo." He said softly.

"Hello, InuYasha. Now is your last chance. Come with me to hell, you know you owe me your life." Kikyo called. But InuYasha thought of Kagome. His Kagome. The one that was always laughing and smiling, caring, and always needing his help. What would she do without him?

"No, Kikyo."

Kagome's POV:

"Ah! Finally back in the Feudal Era! But where's InuYasha? Oh NO! Those are Kikyo's soul skimmers in the forest aren't they?" Without wasting a second, Kagome ran into the forest and hid behind a bush. Kikyo was coaxing InuYasha, but what was this? Was he…holding back?

"No, Kikyo."

"W-what?" Kikyo's look of shock pleased Kagome. _'W-wait a second! He told her no! What the hell is going on!'_

"No, Kikyo."

"But why? You owe me your life! You've told me many times that because I, your beloved one, followed you in death, you owe me your life!"

"Kikyo, I love…"

"That girl! Please don't tell me you love that girl, my r-r-reincarnation!" Kikyo had a depressed, pleading look on her usually emotionless face.

"I-I am sorry, Kikyo."

"No, you are not! If that is how you want it then fine. I will join Naraku's side. And maybe I can return his, as he still has Onigumo's heart, feelings." With that said, Kikyo allowed her soul skimmers to lift her into the air and carry her off.

InuYasha stood there, staring at the ground, with a sad look on his face. Suddenly his nose kicked in._ 'Huh? That's Kagome's scent! Aw damn now she know's that I love her.'_

Emberassed because Kagome knew, he sped off in the opposite direction, not wanting to see Kagome's laughing, taunting, face. But Kagome on the other hand was sitting on the ground in a daze and completely shocked.

'_H-he loves me? But there must be some mistake. No, wait. If Kikyo were wrong he wouldn't have sped off like that, unless he's grieving over the loss of Kikyo to Naraku. But which is it? I have to find him.' _

Kagome made her way back to Kaede's hut. She sat down between Sango and Miroku and nearly fell over due to the impact the flying ball known as Shippo made when he jumped on her.

"Whoa! Hey Shippo!"

"Kagome!" Shippo said loveingly as he buried his head into her neck.

"Kagome, have you any idea where InuYasha is? We saw him head off towards Kikyo's soul skimmers earlier but we now have no idea where he is." Miroku had a look of concern for Kagome's feelings as he asked this, but just moments later he was once again rubbing Sango's bottom.

"Hentai!" She shouted jumping up and smacking the monk. Kagome just rolled her eyes, and grabbing her bow and arrow headed off for the forest.

A chill ran down her spine. It was getting dark and she still hadn't found InuYasha, in fact she had the feeling she was going to have a hard time finding the village again. _Whoosh!_ Kagome gasped and readied her bow. Timidly she called,

"C-come out, demon!" She stifled a scream as the shadow slowly made it's way to her, the moonlight slowly revealing who it was…

**Hey I hope you all like the first chapter and be sure to review!**

**Luv,**

**Kaya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co.

Chapter 2: Why did you leave me to Die?

Kagome stood, shaking at the shape slowly coming towards her. She held her bow and arrow before her, pointing it at the intruder. And that's when she noticed the dog-ears on top of his head. She dropped her bow and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh InuYasha! I was so scared!" and then Kagome remembered the reason he had run away and backed away from him. (AN: Kagome thinks he's sad about Kikyo leaving.) InuYasha turned away from her, his head down, and hair covering his eyes.

"Heh. I knew you would think me stupid to feel that way." Kagome gasped. Had he really meant what he had said?

"InuYasha, if what you said to Kikyo was true, then, I am glad." He turned to look at her, his head slightly to the side in a confused puppy dog way.

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you InuYasha." She whispered into one of his white ears, making it twitch.

"Feh. I love you too, wench." She swatted at him, in mock anger and then began to giggle again.

_Ugh. He's so happy it makes me sick! _The unidentified watcher sat in the bushes, watching the happy couple rolling on the grass laughing and tickling each other. Glaring at them, she stood up and shot an arrow from her bow. The arrow whizzed through the air and hit a tree, mere inches from Kagome's head. She didn't bother to watch the commotion; instead she left, leaving the arrow as a warning of her return. _I will get you InuYasha! You will pay for the pain and suffering that you cost me all these years!_

"InuYasha, please come down." Kagome sighed. It was no use trying to reason with him. After the nearly fatal arrow incident, InuYasha had spent the entire day searching for the culprit. Who, of course, was nowhere to be found. Kagome got up and brushed the dirt from her green skirt and whispered in Sango's ear:

"Don't let him know I'm gone, I'll be back in a bit." Sango rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I don't think he'll notice." Sango was right, of course, being as InuYasha was busy at the moment, his nose glued to the ground, sniffing. Kagome walked off in the opposite direction; she needed time to think about what had happened only hours before. _'Wow! InuYasha finally confessed his love for me. Of course, it might have been a little bit more enjoyable had no one attempted to kill me.' _Kagome rolled her eyes remembering that. She bent down over the stream, and was about to fill her water bottle when she noticed it: The reflection above her own. By the time she turned around to see, the woman had pinned her to a tree, her long white fingers grasped Kagome's throat. Kagome gasped for breath, and was slightly relieved when she was dropped to the ground.

"Hey! Who are you!" The woman turned around. She had long black hair and deep violet eyes. She wore what would have been a red mini dress had it not been for the extreme skimpy-ness of it. Bound to each ankle were two ruby studded daggers, and attached to her neck by black string was a clear crystal, that appeared to change color every time she moved. For some reason, that Kagome couldn't quite place, her face reminded her of someone, as well as her ears, which were long and pointed rather than round. In Kagome's opinion she was absolutely gorgeous. (A/N not in a gross way either people!) The woman glared at her.

"It's none of your concern." Once again she turned her back on Kagome and continued to scan the horizon. Kagome figured that this was her chance, and proceeded to escape. Kagome smiled inwardly, thinking she had gotten away, but to her dismay, was yanked back by the hair and thrown in front of the tree again.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" The woman in red turned and glared at Kagome.

"_You're_ not going anywhere. You're my bait." Kagome boiled with anger.

"Your bait! For what?"

"To get InuYasha here, stupid. Today is the day that I get my revenge." Kagome sighed. _Not again. _

"InuYasha, I'm sure that he or she will show up sooner or later. We will get him then." Sango was beginning to worry about Kagome. InuYasha was so wrapped up in his nose, that he hadn't noticed her gone. Suddenly, InuYasha's head shot up.

"I smell a demon. And Kagome." They began running to towards the smell, all worried for their friend; except for InuYasha who was, as well as worried, pissed off at his so called 'friends' who had neglected to tell him she was gone. They continued to run until they came to a clearing. There they found Kagome, sitting below a tree; above her was a woman. She jumped down in front of them as they made their way to Kagome.InuYasha and Sango prepared for battle, Miroku on the other hand, couldn't peel his eyes away from her. InuYasha glared at her.

"What do you want?" The woman looked surprised, and then sad.

"I want to take my revenge on you. But first, I want you to answer a question." He glared at her, but listened; he would do anything to get Kagome back.

With tears in her eyes, she notched a bow and aimed at the ground. Then, she looked at him through her bangs.

"Why? Why did you leave me to _die?"_

**Hey there thanks for the reviews I got. I hope you like this chapter and keep reveiwing! **

**Luv,**

**Kaya.**


End file.
